


A Collection of Spacedogs

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Chapter specific warnings will be listed in the beginning, F/M, M/M, Mostly Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grouping of small spacedog fics, mostly based upon Tumblr posts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Useful Skill"
> 
> Inspired by: http://falseprophet.tumblr.com/post/145644161508/devereauxsdisease-fortheloveofmads-mads
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Language

“Fighting is a fucking useful skill. Doesn’t matter if you ever use it or not, darling, you should know how to defend yourself.” Nigel grinned at Adam and the unusual outfit the younger man was wearing… not that Nigel was dressed in his usual style. In preparation for a bit of surveillance Nigel was dressed in what he and Darko referred to as ‘pretentious American clothes’.

Adam frowned, rubbing at his arms under the short sleeves of a very casual t-shirt. Nigel had bought it for him, so even though it was too loose and didn’t provide the comfort of his regular button-ups, he made an effort to wear it. He nodded to the other man, glancing at Nigel’s hair in lieu of meeting his eyes. His hair was longer, shaggier than it had been when they’d first met months ago.

“I don’t think I’d be very good at fist fighting.” Adam protested, watching as Nigel punched at the air and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Sometimes it’s enough to look like you know what you’re fucking doing. Just, give it a try?” Nigel lowered his arms and smiled plaintively at Adam. What he didn’t say–what his body language provided–was a plea to learn, to ease Nigel’s mind about the dangerous situation he and Darko were about to put themselves in. The threat was real that someone would find out about Adam and if things went south…

Adam stepped forward and watched as Nigel moved into a defensive stance. He attempted to do the same, sliding his feet into a strange position and lifting his hands. He heard Darko hum appreciatively from behind him.

“One hand up to protect your face, Cosmo. Near your eye, your cheek, your jaw.”

“Won’t that block my peripheral vision?”

“Not enough to inhibit you, Adam.” Nigel agreed. “It’s fucking likely your opponent will be in front of you. You won’t need to watch your side. Focus on the guy fucking staring you down.”

Adam frowned slightly as Darko stepped up beside him. He gave a slow nod as the Romanian reached out to touch him and paused. It had taken Darko a while to adapt to how Adam was, but the younger man was excited that Nigel’s friend was becoming his friend as well. He tried to remain relaxed as Darko slightly re-positioned one of his arms, then moved to stare ahead from behind Adam. The brunette felt the other man nod.

“Like that. Foarte bine, puștiule.”

Adam watched as Nigel took up the bouncing again. His body mirrored Adam’s, but Adam did not want to attempt the bouncing. Nigel’s hair was distracting; Adam could hear the squeak of his shoes against the cement floor; Darko smelled like Nyquil and cigarettes; the lights above him hummed unpleasantly. Adam dropped his hands and shook his head, wrapping his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think I’d be very good at fist fighting.” He offered again, voice swallowed in his head by the noises around him.

Darko gave Nigel a look which was half concern and half ‘I told you so’. Nigel made a rude gesture and moved forward to grip both of Adam’s shoulders. He waited and tilted his head to force eye contact. It was fleeting but it warmed Nigel’s core.

“That’s ok, darling. Darko and I will stop anyone before they get close enough to fist fight you.”

“Or we’ll buy you a gun.” Darko offered helpfully, ignoring the sharp look from Nigel. Adam perked.

“I could… I think I could learn to fire a gun much easier than I could learn to fist fight.”

Nigel’s eyebrows hit the ceiling. He pulled Adam into a sideways embrace and kissed his hair.

“Întotdeauna te surprinde pe mine, dragă.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sleeping in"
> 
> Inspired by: http://falseprophet.tumblr.com/post/145529755388/nigellecter-cathysphere-vildspor-a-candy
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Language

“You appear disgruntled.” Adam said quietly, sleep washed from him with the unscented bar soap in the bathroom. He was up and dressed for the day in spite not having work or any plans which required such preparation.

“’s fucking early.” Nigel growled, pausing to scratch at his chin like a cat.

Adam shifted from where he sat on the foot of the bed. Blue eyes stared harder at the face of the clock than they had ever stared at another person. He turned back to Nigel incredulously.

“It’s 8am. That’s not early.”

“Says you.” Nigel moved to sit next to Adam, thought better of it and flopped onto his back.

“Says most of society, especially the over eighteen working category. 8am is quite a usual hour to rise. Early would be 4am, perhaps 5 in certain circles.” Adam explained, bouncing slightly and regarding the corner of the bed gently.

“My circles.” Nigel offered from under the cross of his forearms.

“You may consider it to be early as you are feeling groggy from sleep deprivation. You woke me last night when you finally came to bed at 3:30 in the morning.” Adam glanced quickly to Nigel, eyes on an X of tattooed arms. “If you came to bed earlier and got closer to six hours of sleep you would feel more rested.”

“Probably not going to fucking happen, darling.” Nigel muttered. “I work the graveyard shift.” Nigel glanced over at the other man as Adam turned to face him abruptly. “No, I meant… I work late nights when the rest of the fucking world is dead asleep.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Nigel rolled onto his side, making sure his knees bumped into Adam’s thighs pointedly. He knew the kid wouldn’t get the point. “You take naps, Adam?”

“No? I am not a child, nor am I elderly. I get enough sleep at night to stay healthy and well adjusted.”

“Children or the elderly, eh? Well then build me a fucking time machine, Cosmo. I don’t fucking care if I go forward or backward, as long as I can nap it’s fucking worth it.”

“You won’t need a time machine to relate to the many health issues of the elderly, Nigel,” Adam paused and turned to look at the tattooed man, who in turn glanced curiously at him, pointed eye contact was made, “if you keep smoking like a fucking chimney.”

Nigel curled in on himself laughing. Adam slowly let himself smile, chuckling a little as the bed rocked with Nigel’s amusement. Adam’s heart raced from the cursing, but Nigel made it a good kind of racing.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bathroom Habits"
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Language

Nigel could hear Adam fidgeting loudly in the doorway. Each time the Romanian pulled the blade down his throat the brunette made a soft noise of discomfort. Nigel had already asked if Adam needed the toilet–and had gotten a fearful, wide-eyed stare at the offer Adam could take a piss while Nigel was at the mirror–so the younger man’s quiet agitation was a mystery.

“What the fuck is it, Adam?” He grumbled low. His tone was soft and fuck rolled from his tongue like a cadence in his accent, curling sharply around English.

“You’re doing that too fast.” Adam breathed, fingers impossibly tangled in the hem of his gray pajama shirt. “If you nick an artery I’m not sure we could get you to the hospital in time. Traffic is bad this early. Harlan says people in New York are so eager to start waiting that the world moves around them but they stay in place. He said that meant–”

“I’ll be fine, darling.” Nigel assured, smirking at Adam in the mirror. A soft curiosity was relieved as Adam refused eye contact even in reflection. “I’ve done this enough fucking times that I’m not gonna fucking bleed out.”

“Okay.” Adam murmured. Nigel thought he didn’t sound entirely convinced.

The tattooed man tapped the razor against the sink and rinsed it haphazardly. He watched Adam’s nose wrinkle in distress at the mess. Nigel grabbed a towel and dabbed at his face.

“I could do your face. Show you there isn’t any fucking reason to worry.”

“No.” Adam said, soft but quick. “I don’t trust you.” He glanced briefly to Nigel’s maroon eyes. “I would inevitably twitch or jerk and then, though through no real fault of your own, you’d cut me.”

“Smart fuck, aren’t you?” Nigel grinned a toothy grin. “I’d never hurt you, darling.”

“Not on purpose: Not physically. Though based upon your… Specific characteristics I have prepared myself for a possible emotional wound.”

Nigel frowned.

“Don’t worry.” Adam reassured. Nigel lifted an eyebrow. “I wound people emotionally quite frequently without meaning to.”

Nigel laughed, once, bark like. He leaned forward and gently grabbed the back of Adam’s neck to kiss the slightly shorter man’s forehead. He turned from the bathroom and had a momentary flash of what he assumed was guilt as Adam darted in and began cleaning Nigel’s mess.

Guilt. Nigel snorted. Adam fucking Raki.


End file.
